


He Stole My Heart

by LittleTayy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart dies with him as he dies. Young Regina/The Stable Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally wrote this before 'Stable Boy' aired. Just keep that in mind.

You sigh contentedly as his arms wrap around you and his warm breath tickles your cheek. You are happy here and you know you will always be happy in his arms. He is everything to you, your whole word and you know you don’t ever want to be apart from him.

 

The two of you stay that way for a few moments that seem like hours. Everything is perfect in the stables in that moment and you don’t ever want it to end. You want nothing more than to be wrapped up in his arms for the rest of time.

 

The moment is broken however when you hear a voice speaking from behind you. You turn and much to your horror you see your mother, Cora, standing at the doorway of the stables. You pull away from him as fast as you can but you know your mother has seen. You also know, by the look on her face that she is furious and not for the first time in your life you are truly afraid of your mother.

 

“Regina, what is this?” she hisses angry and you start to tremble in fear. You only notice after you’ve started to shake that Daniel still has his arms around you as if to protect you from the evil that is your mother. You feel a tiny bit of comfort at this but not for long.

 

“Mama,” You start but your mother cuts you off, not giving you the chance to explain yourself.

 

“Get away from that _commoner_ Regina! You are to marry a King! You can not be seen with this, boy,” she spits at you with pure hatred in her voice.

 

“No,” you say somewhat quietly, “We are going to marry Mama. I _love_ him, not some King,” you tell her, your voice stronger now.

 

You want to continue and plead your case but the look on your mothers face stops you from uttering another word. Her face is twisted with rage and before you know it, she has flung you across the stables into the other wall, far from where you were originally standing. It takes you a moment to stand up again, your hand steadying yourself against the wood.

 

You can feel blood drip down your chin and filling your mouth. You reach up tentatively, your head spinning and feel the spilt on the right side of your lip. It’s deep and you know it’ll leave a scar but your mind is too focused on what is happening across from you.

 

Your mother has flung Daniel harshly into the wall and now has her hand wrapped tightly against his neck. He is try to move her hands but you know Daniel is a gentleman and would never hit a woman even if she is try to kill him. Adrenalin pumps through you and you stagger as fast as you can to them and aptly attempt to stop your mother.

 

She falters for a moment, dropping her hand from his throat and instead turns to you. Her eyes are as black as coal and you try to move away from her but it’s no use because she grips your long hair roughly and jerks your head back as she again reaches for Daniel. This time, instead of physically wrapping her hand around his throat, she levitates him in the air, telekinetically strangling him with her powers.

 

“Watch him die Regina,” she hisses, jerking your head back so you can look up and watch the breath leave his body. “This is _your_ fault Regina, it’s because you loved him,” she spits at you angrily and you can feel the salty tears spill rapidly down your cheeks.

 

You want to look away, you want to break away from his dying gaze but he stole your heart and as he dies, your heart dies with him. 


End file.
